Forgetting Past Mistakes
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella is changed.What if there was a different reason the Volturi never accepted Edwards plea and killed him? Now 100 years later Edward finally finds out the fate of the girl that led him to the Volturi all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: Oh how I wish I owned the twilight saga, but that honor goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. AKA I don't own anything or any of the characters unless I create my own**

Chapter 1

It has been two months since that awful day. I lye awake at night just replaying the scene over and over again.

Flashback:

Edward had asked me to go for a walk with him. The last few days have been kinda of shaky ever since my birthday party where Jasper tried to kill me. We were going to get through this and now was the perfect chance to talk about it. We went for a walk around the woods, it turned out that we only walked a few strides, I was still able to see the trail from here. That's when my whole excestiance shattered by just one sentence.

"Bella we're leaving." He said

I tried to argue with him to just stay one more year, I tried to convince him that what had happened between Jasper and myself was nothing. In addition if them leaving had to do with my soul then he can have my soul just so that I can stay with him. Then the sentences that flowed out of his mouth was really when the excruciating pain started to make its way up.

"Bella I don't want you to come with." he had said.

"Bella I am tired of pretending to be something that I'm not." he also said. Or my favorite, "But my kind we're easily distracted." And with one last kiss on my forehead he was gone... forever.

Flashback over.

For the past two months I have felt more like a vampire than I had ever felt than when I was with the Cullens. I barely eat or drink, but when I do eat or drink I usually tend to barf it right back up. I don't sleep at night since whenever I close my eyes all I see is Edward's cold hard face, not the face of the Edward I had fell in love with, and that just that image right there had its own special genres of nightmares for me to witness. And from my sleepless nights I have dark purple bruises under my eye. I was unsocial just like the Cullens were. It was just me sitting at our old table picking at my food. But there was one huge difference, the Cullens were all beautiful Vampires, while i was still the same plain jane Isabella Marie Swan.

Yet little did I know our huge difference will be vanished by tomorrow evening. The evening that i like to refer as the beginning of my new life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good? bad? ok so how was it let me know. okay well if you have any suggestions or anything then REVIEW please! Honestly write one letter or one word. I don't care just review PLEASE!!! last thing I swear, I already wrote all the way to chapter 8 but I won't update unless people want me too SOOOOOOO review on this one and you will get the other ones very quickly! oh and make sure to keep on reading and don't stop after this chapter since i will admit it is pretty bland. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER.**

**-twilight-saga-lover**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I shuffled into my house I noticed something was off. I looked around the house with as much enthusiasm I can muster and finally found what I was looking for, it was Charlie, Phil and Renee. Charlie was staring at the wall absentmindedly. Renee was fumbling with her thumbs, and Phil was just rubbing soothing circles into her back. We all just stayed rooted into our spots for what felt like hours until I heard what I should've expected happen.

"Bella you aren't the same ever since the Cullens left." Charlie sighed. All I did was shrug, which I think set him off.

"BELLA, I cannot take the constant mopping around, the house. You are moving with Renee and Phil to Jacksonville." All I did was stare at him with an unfocused gaze. Maybe if I move to Jacksonville than it will help me get over the Cullens.

"Honey it will be really fun, it will be just like the old times." Renee said reassuringly.

"Fine I will go." I mumbled.

So while my parents were packing I decided to take a drive. I suppose i subconsciously rode to the trail where me and Edward shared our first kiss. I found some boots from the back of my truck, put them on, grabbed a map and tracked off into the woods. It took me almost as triple the time it took Edward to take me to the meadow. When i found it a little more inside of me died.

All the beautiful flowers and trees have wilted and died. It seems that everything that the Cullens leave behind just end up withering and struggling to stay alive. All of the pent up feeling I have kept exploded out of me. My knees started to tremble, and then I fell to the ground. I started to sob uncontrollably, screaming at the sky, with tears sliding down my cheeks. While i was crying I suppose I attracted some attention since the next thing I heard was a ripping growl. Thats when the hyperventilating started. The growling came closer and I saw a swirl of black surrounding me. Then i heard harsh yet beautiful voices talking to me.

"Oh dear Cauis look at her just struggling to stay alive we should do something." one of the mysterious voices said.

"Aro we don't even know her background she could've a very dangerous human in her past life." the one named Cauis said.

"Well brother it seems to me that you have forgotten about my little gift." Then I felt a freezing hand, colder than Edward's, placed against my skin. I then heard a gasp.

"This cannot be Cauis, she is like a sh-sh-shield that i cannot penetrate. Yet sh-sh-she is still very human." Aro stuttered.

"Jane darling come over here and try your power on her, maybe then we can move on." I heard the crinkles of the leaves for a few seconds until I heard a little girls voice.

"Yes, Master. It would be my pleasure." I heard silence for a few minutes, until a high squeal.

"WHY WON'T MY POWER WORK ON THIS USELESS MORTAL!" the little girl i guessed was Jane.

"I'm sorry Cauis but this girl is too valuable to let go. She can be a strong asset to our guard."

"Do what you want Aro don't let me stop you, if this is what you really want."

"Jane dear I need you Felix, Demetri, and Alec to frame her death. Be as creative as you want it to be." Cauis stated.

Then all of a sudden I felt a sudden pain go threw my right wrist. I felt the same kind of rushing pain when I was bitten by James. Right when i was about to figure out what was happening, I passed out screaming an ear-splitting shriek. Only to be regain consciousness three days later.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHORS NOTE: good? bad? what did you think? if you have any suggestions on how i can improve on my writing or anything i can add to the story let me know. okay so now all YOU need to do is click that little green box on the bottom of the screen, so you can review on this! i'm slightly depressed because i only got like three reviews on the last chapter and i got sooo many more hits, visitors, and even favorite story and story alert subscription and stuff like that. come on if you love the story so much can you pleaseee write down like one or two words for me and long ones are accepted too ;) reviews make my day lol. so anyway click on the little green box, you know you want too. thankk you!**

**-twilight-saga-lover**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was sharper and more clear when I snapped my eyes open. I was able to hear sounds that stretched all the way to the freeway. Thats when I heard multiple sets of feet marching their way down my hall.

"Hello darling. Welcome to your new life." His voice sounded so familiar. Almost like the voice of a man in a dream I recently had. The dream was me becoming a vampire.

I gasped audibly, as I realized this wasn't a dream. Yet if this wasn't a dream then why don't I feel the tickle in the back of my throat, since I am a newborn and newborns are always thirsty. I shuddered at the thought of being a newborn. Edward once told me about newborns. That reason alone was one of the reasons he didn't want me to become a newborn.

"Well I suppose you have some questions for me but let me start off on telling you of what you have become." I remembered his name now, it was Aro.

"You are a..." he started before I interrupted him.

"I'm a vampire I already now." He then took a deep breath in, I think he was shocked.

"See Aro, I told you she was a bad person in her past human life. We must destroy her now before she runs away." The one I recognized as Cauis screamed. This made me feel outraged that he would even consider this.

"Excuse me but I was always the goody two shoes daughter so you have NO right to judge my personal character. Second of all the only reason I know what I am is because my ex-boyfriend that ABANDONED me was a vampire!" I snapped back.

It felt good to get my emotions out. Then I started to faintly remember the stories Edward told me about, about the vampire royalty. Their names were different and strange, they sounded like ancient names. That's when it hit me, these two vampires in front of me were the VOLTURI. But if I remember Edward distinctively said there were three leaders, but so far as I have heard there are only two gentlemen in this room right now, and only two gentlemen when they found me in Forks. So I decided this was the time to ask them where their third leader was.

"Sorry for that I have just had a rough couple of months. Not to pester in your personal business but where is your third leader?" I asked.

"Oh Marcus, well he didn't really have an interest in you. Don't worry he doesn't really care about anything ever since his poor Didyme had been murdered."

It sounded like Aro knew something about the murder but I decided to look further into that during another time. I decided that I had to put faces to the names and voices I have been hearing of. When I sat up I saw two beautiful faces. But one of them I couldn't decide if it was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect but his skin was different than vampires. His skin was tranlucently white, like onion skin, and it looked just as delicate. I had a strong urge just to touch his cheek to see if it felt the same as Edward's and Alice's. His eyes were red, but clouded and milky. He had long dark hair, that I at first mistaken as part of his cloak. Now that he got over the initial shock of knowing what vampires are and my little outburst he decided that it was time for him to speak again.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Aro Volturi. And you are in my castle in Volterra, Italy." He stated.

I the proceeded to look over at the man next to him. He had the same paper-thin skin as Aro, yet he had a shocking snow-white hair. It was almost the same color as his skin, his hair flowed against his shoulders.

"Ah yes, isn't my brother just a tad bit to enthusiastic, little one? I am Cauis Volturi. And I rarely say this but I am sorry for my assumption." I was floored. Wow, one of the highest rulers in all the vampire world was apologizing to me? I should be apologizing to them just for being in their presence.

"So darling what's your name, I mean its the only thing you owe us after we spared your life and saved you." Aro chided.

I felt that if we just go the introductions over with then I can see of what I have become. Maybe I will be so beautiful that I can rival Rosalie. Maybe by my new beauty I can even get Edward ba- stop I can not think such thoughts. I was just a distraction to him. A mere human mortal, he doesn't love me anymore. I realized that they were staring at me curiously awaiting an answer. I gave them the first name that came to thought.

"My name is Isabella Masen, but I prefer Bella." I thought of this name so that I will always be able to have a little part of Edward within me, forever.

"Well Bella would you like to tell us the reason you know oh so much about vampires." I heard as a new vampire walked through the sheathed gold doors. I assumed this was Marcus. He just like had the same skin as his brothers. And he had the same color hair hair as Aro just in a shorter crop.

"Oh how delightful, you decided to join us as we unravel the mysterious person that we now know is Isabella Masen, brother?" Aro praised.

"Well I have nothing better to do, now do I brother?" Marcus replied boringly.

"Isabella please start us off shall you?" Cauis inquired.

"Well it happened one day when I moved into a tiny town called Forks Washinton..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good? Bad? okay well it seems that people don't like to click on the green little box and review this story, oh pooey. ok so i feel amazingly awesome when i get reviews and when i feel amazingly awesome i'm in a good mood and when i'm in a good mood i post new chapters... do you see where i am going with this. REVIEWS EQUAL MORE NEW CHAPTERS, no i'm not saying if you don't review i will cancel my story but i am saying if you review i will have inspiration and update sooo much sooner than i would have without any reviews. ok so in shorter words REVIEW!!!! if anyone has any ideas or any ways i can make my writing or story better let me know ;) ok so i will have my next chapter up as soon as i have enough inspiration to post it considering i wrote it already *hint* *hint* if you didn't get the *hint* *hint* it means REVIEW. i also want to say thanks to all my awesome readers and to all of you who did review you guys are the reason i'm writing... you know who you are. **

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After I told them all about the almost car crash, falling in love with Edward, getting tracked by James, and Edward and his family leaving me, they decided they heard enough. Aro then sprang at the opportunity to start rambling on again.

"Oh Bella you're life sounded so rough. If I had known you had such potential to be a powerful vampire, then I would've combed the world for you a long time ago."

"Bella we feel that we should have you stay with us for a little while, just so we can figure out your power, and for you to control your blood lust." Cauis decided.

I cringed at the thought of having blood to eat. Shouldn't it be appealing to me, I mean I am a vampire now.

"Um excuse me Cauis, I was wondering if I would be able to drink animals blood?" I inquired.

"ANIMALS BLOOD? That is a disgrace to what we are. We are meant to feed on HUMANS, not animals. What kind of vampires do you think we are?" Cauis rumbled.

Actually now that I thought of it I actually wanted to know what the Volturi did. I would have an opportunity to eat later, first I wanted information. They probably went all over the world looking for the most deadly and lethal vampires and took them down. Oh that must be such an adrenaline rush, kicking some vampire butt. I supposed it was time to find out if my theories were right.

"What does the Volturi guard do exactly, I mean you have to look over a whole world of vampires don't you?"

"Well there are many people part of the Volturi guard, only the elite are aloud to be apart of it. Yet there are a few special ones. They are Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Heidi. They do all the dirty work." Aro stated.

"And by dirty work what exactly do you mean?" I asked. YES! Now it was time for the exciting part.

"Well every hundred years or so a few vampires get bored so they decide to make some mischief. They will bluntly go up to a human and suck their blood not caring who was around. So thats where the guard steps in. They will find the vampire or vampires, and rip them into shreds and burn them. Then they find a way to clear it all up." Aro informed me.

I looked over to Cauis who was looking at me sternly and shaking his head, and Marcus whose eyes were glazing over because he was bored. Well that was the whole shebang

"Thats it? Are you serious? All they have to do is take down a few blood thirsty vampires? And they are the most elite vampires so it must take 2 minutes to take them down!" I was shocked, all my dreams CRUSHED in a matter of minutes. I felt like I was kid who had found out the santa really didn't exist.

"Oh no believe me little Isabella. It can be very dangerous at times. Sometimes there will be hundreds of vampires attacking us and others at the same time. It can attract some real attraction. Then we have to clear it all up, just for the other vampires not to worry about their identity being revealed." Cauis recited, as if he has said this millions of times before.

"And what about when there is nothing going wrong in the world of vampires, you guys just sit here waiting for something interesting to happen?" I asked.

"Well sometimes vampires come to us just to visit, usually they are good friends." Marcus answered faintly.

Okay now that I figured out about the guard, I wanted to know how I looked. I was trying to find a mirror but all I saw were endless amounts of windows in this room. Do I need to get everything myself?

"I know that I am being very pushy with questions, but can you get me a full-length mirror so I can see what I looked like?" I asked.

Right when they were about to answer I saw a beautiful blonde burst through the doors and stopped at a halt in front of me. She had bright red eyes with crimson surrounding the middle. When she got a look at me her jaw went a slack. No this cannot be, aren't all vampires supposed to beautiful? What is my luck, even as a vampire I cannot even be turned pretty. This isn't fair no wonder she is so shocked, she probably has never seen an ugly vampire before. Well I guess I was her first. She then came back to her senses, and I think I saw some embarrassment in her eyes.

"Hi Bella, I am Heidi. I know that we are going to be best friends. We can go shopping together and do each others hair and makeup. And by looking at your outfit it seems that you need some help with your style. Oh and I have personally removed every mirror inside this castle. Don't worry once I dress you up in a fabulous outfit you can finally see how beautiful you look. You will definitely not be disappointed when you see yourself."

She reminded me of Alice. For their fiery attitudes and love for fashion. Stop I have to stop thinking of them, they left you Bella just remember that. They didn't want you anymore. You just have to forget about them and stop wallowing in your own self pity. I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden I was lifted up from my feet and literally dragged throughout the whole castle. As we passed people through vampire speed I realized they just stopped what they were doing and starred. Wow they sure knew how to make a girl feel good about herself don't they. Why don't they just put a big stamp on my head that says 'Stop everything you are doing and look at this freak'. If only existence was that easy.

Finally we stopped at two french doors. Heidi turned to me and smiled a hug mega-watt smile at me. I didn't know if I should be scared, or really scared. Heidi then proceeded to spring open the door and started to whizz around the room. I just stared at the beautiful closet. It was organized by color and designer. There was a far wall that contained just shoes. Thousands of drawers were scattered around the room, each containing a different type of accessory. This closet would put any Alice Cullen closet to shame. Heidi started to throw multiple jeans, skirts, dresses, and pointy stilettos in my direction. It didn't hurt though since virtually nothing was able to penetrate my granite skin. Heidi all of a sudden snuck behind me and blindfolded me.

"I want you to be surprised so I am doing this for your own good." Then she pat my head and started to push me toward another room I presumed. Heidi then started to strip me of my old forest clothes. I felt denim being slipped up my legs. I also felt silk being slid down my torso. And pure leather being fitted to my feet. Heidi stopped immediately after I was dressed.

"Hold on one second Bella I am just going to get that full-length mirror you asked for early." I started to count seconds in my head to pass the time. 17,18,19, 20, and then I felt a whirl of wind hit me. I guess Heidi is back.

"Okay Bella I am going to take of your blindfold right, NOW!"

I felt the fabric being ripped from my face, and then I was being spun around. I looked in the mirror and I could not believe what I saw. I saw a woman with curves in all the right places and she was about 5'5. She had dark chocolate hair the swayed half way down her back, it had faint mahogany highlights in it. Her face was the perfect heart shape she had ever seen. Her skin was not the pale deadly white she had expected it to be. Instead it had a faint olive mixed in with her pale white. She had been wearing an amazing pair of designer hip hugger jeans, with a silk sapphire shirt that flowed out from the bust. Yet out of all of this beauty it was her eyes that surprised her the most. All newborns were supposed to have bright red eyes because they still have human blood within them. But her eyes were a soft charcoal color, with a swirling milk chocolate in them. That in the mirror was me. The new Isabella Marie Swan. It was my new 2.0 version, the Isabella Marie Masen version. So far I was liking my new vampire life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:next chapter i will be giving out her powers ( they are not going to be the same ones from the book ) if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story let me know. if you liked the chapter review. if you hated the chapter review. if you are reading this right now review. that means everybody please review. the more reviews the faster the chapter are going to come :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I got over the initial shock of how I was now a beautiful vampire, One thought came to my mind. Wait, why aren't my eyes beat red?

"Aro, can you please come in here, I have a question." I asked

As soon as the words left my lips I felt another presence among us. Actually to be exact I felt three more presences among us.

"I am a new born correct? Then why don't I have beet red eyes like all new born do?"

"Well my dear Isabella me and my brothers have conjured up some theories, yet the one we think is most plausible has something to do with your last few months of living." Aro then kept on speaking while his brothers were nodding along with what ever he was saying.

"Bella would you like to tell us again about the last few months of your life."

Damn, I can't believe I have to tell them the story again. Although when I first told them about what happened I left out a few key parts. The parts about me starving myself, and barfing whenever I ate. It wasn't really my fault that I couldn't hold down my food. I guess It was my time to shine.

"Umm okay so here is what happened. Once the Cullens left I kinda became a zombie. I would stay up all night, flipping from side to side. Lets just say that I was a restless sleeper. I probably got the same amount of sleep that you guys got in the past few months," Everyone just stared at me. I suppose this wasn't the time to make a joke to lighten everyone's spirits.

"Okay and along with the not sleeping, I didn't really eat either. It's just the thought of eating didn't really appeal to me when all I wanted to do was sit in my room and sulk, and remember the good times with him and his family. Also when I did eat I would just throw it up involuntarily. But towards the end, I well, you see. I didn't just throw up food, I also started to throw out blood." I felt sick to my stomach telling them all of this.

"And that is where our theory comes in. When you are changed into a vampire, you go through a new born phase. What happens is that you have an undeniable thirst for blood that is nearly never satisfied. Along with the thirst, your eyes change drastically. There is still blood in your body that has yet to be disintegrated, so thats why your eyes are supposed to be beet read. You're eyes Bella are not beet red because as you said before, you threw up blood right before you were changed. So you had gotten rid of the excess blood that should have been mixed in with the venom inside your body."

Wow Aro was right. Everything is starting to match up. Wait then why aren't I hungry. Cauis then decided to step in with.

"We have yet to find out why your eyes are brownish charcoal, yet we have another theory on why that is, and why you aren't blood crazy right now." Ugh why are there so many theories about me, why can't I just be a normal vampire! **( A/N i am sorry I just had to have that in here. sorry back to the story.)**

"We believe that your power is bringing some of your human traits into your new vampire life. You brought a piece of your beautiful chocolate eyes. And if I remember correctly you had an aversion to blood, so thats why you are not in dyer need right now." Cauis explained. After he said beautiful I started to feel a surge rising to my cheeks. They all gasped.

"Well I guess that explains what else she brought into her new life. Lemme guess, did you also cry a-lot before you were changed Bella?" Marcus actually looked like he was beginning to be interested in something.

"Every night ever since he left me." I murmured.

"Every time a song came on that reminded me of him." I stressed.

"Every time I saw a topaz ring." I started to get angrier.

"Every morning when I had to drive myself to school." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Every moment I was constricted to my own seat by myself in the cafeteria." I was now getting agitated.

"Every second I spent without him." I wailed in agony.

I had finally hit my breaking point. I fell to the floor with TEARS running down my face. Why couldn't I ever be normal? As a human I had a vampire as a boyfriend. No humans wanted to be friends with, I mean why would they? I had more in common with a century old vampire, than a 17 year old boy. I am not saying that I didn't love Edward its just, am I ever going to be normal? And now as a vampire I carried on human traits. Not human traits like being beautiful like Rosalie, but crying, and blushing, and not eating blood. For Pete's sake I am a vampire, and vampires eat blood. Sigh I guess I have to deal with the fact that I Isabella Masen, am a freak. It actually feels good to say it in my head, I wonder what it would feel like if I screamed it aloud?

"I Isabella Masen, am a freak!" I yowled cheerfully.

I then heard fits of laughter through out the castle. Uh oh, maybe I should of thought about that before I did it. I started to do a surveillance of the room and see how Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and Heidi took it. Aro was giggling like a hyena, he wasn't going to let me live this down. Cauis was laughing a loud throating laugh, if I hadn't known what was going on I could've sworn that he was choking. Marcus, dare I say, was actually cracking a smile, and giggling a few times. And as for Heidi, she was smiling a mega-watt smile.

"Well it seems that me and you have something in common, we are both classified as freaks." She said with a bubbly attitude.

* * * * * * * *

Heidi then proceeded to give me a tour of the mansion. Every room we went to made me feel like I just stepped into a nicer version of the medieval times. She then led me into a hallway that I had not noticed before.

"This is where the key people of the guard stay. My room is right there" She pointed to a room with a purple door with pages of magazines all over it.

"That room across from me is Demetri's room." She then pointed to a room that had a black door, and what looked like radars on it.

"That room next to Demetri's room is Felix's room." This room had a red door, and pictures of weights on it.

"The room next to mine is Alec and Jane's room, they are twins." She then pointed to a room that had a door that was half green and half pink. The pink side had butterflies on it, while the green side had footballs on it. I looked down the hall and there was one last door at the end, it had its own wall to itself.

"Whose room is that?" I posed for an answer.

"Finally, I thought you would never ask, that is your room silly. We had it done while we were waiting for your transformation to be over." She then ushered me down the hall into my room. I stopped at a halt in front of my door, it was a sapphire blue, I turned my body to ask Heidi how she knew my favorite color. But before I had the chance she cut me off.

"Well when I saw you during your transformation I knew that that color would look great on you, so I made it your door color. I suppose that I am that good of a guesser if this was your favorite color." She smirked after saying this all.

I sighed and opened the door. It was the most beautiful room that I can dream of. It was at least 3 times the size of my room in Charlie's room. The walls were a light blue with music staffs going across the wall. The carpet was brown and was plush. I then turned my direction toward the bed, the covers had an elegant pattern. It was the same color as the walls and carpet. There were two main pillows, and numerous throw pillows. Toward the corner there was a huge bookcase filled to the brim with all my favorite classics. I threw a confused look to Heidi.

"Well when we found you in the forest, we also found your drivers licensee and where you lived. So Aro sent Felix and Demetri to find out what you liked so we can decorate your room. And let me tell you the boys looked so perplexed. They had never seen a human girl with that many classics as your favorites. So when I started to decorate your room I asked Aro for all your favorites, and all of the authors books. Now you have a bookcase of all first edition copies from all your favorite authors." Heidi said triumphantly.

I just stared at her in shock, with my jaw wide open. I couldn't believe they would do all these nice things for me. I continued to investigate the room. In one of the other corners I had a huge plasma television. I also had a marble desk with a new MacBook Air on it. Plugged onto that Mac was my own personal i-Touch. These people were too much. I cannot accept all of this. They have already spent over my limit and I have only known them for a few hours. Heidi cleared her throat requiring my attention.

"Bella all of us girls share a huge bathroom with multiple showers, and we all share a closet. Don't worry that closet we were in before are for are out of style clothes. Are really one is at least twice the size of the closet. Shopping is me and Jane's guilty pleasures." I now know one thing about Heidi, she really liked to talk a-lot.

"Oh and Bella, Aro will be requesting for you to meet him in his chambers at 6. Don't forget. I am going to go now so you can get comfy in your room. If you need anything else don't second guess yourself."

"Wait Heidi, do you think we can get a piano for the middle of my room?" With the piano I can try to remember my lullaby that he wrote for me when he still loved me. Except I don't have any sheet music. Wait I can use my wall as my sheet music.

"Sure Bella anything for you." And with that Heidi let my room for me to just think.

I can't believe all of this has happened in one day. Usually at night I think of the Cullens. Maybe the Volturi can keep me occupied so I won't have to think of the Cullen's. I went to lye down on my bed. I set my alarm for 6. Great I have 3 hours to relax before I have to go see Aro, so I can relax now. Like I said before, life here is going to be great.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N so that's chapter 5. what do you think? Did it meet your expectations??? if it did tell me in a review, if it didn't tell me in a review. (hopefully it did though ;) if you have any ideas on how I can improve the story let me know. If you have any ideas for the story let me know and i'll try to use them. I have a long weekend, I have the rest of the week off and monday off so I can post a lot. Depending on how many reviews I get will depend on how quick I post. If I get 10 reviews I will post the next chap that day!!! something to get you to review ;)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok so i promised a new chapter when i got ten reviews so here it is what we have been waiting for chapter 6!!!**

Chapter 6

As I was sitting on my bed just relaxing, and trying to think of my new life and not my old one which contained a certain family. I heard my alarm go off. It was now 6:00 and time to meet Aro. Even though I just met him and all I still feel like he is my estranged Uncle of some sort. He always calls you by a pet name like dear, honey, dearest, and darling. He makes you feel so wanted, and that was a feeling I definitely could get used to.

When I was walking to Aro's I realized I had no idea where I was going. Great I am lost in the middle of a castle with pretty much no one else occupying it, so I cannot ask anyone for help. Don't you love when life is a bitch and throws you a random screwball? As I was calling for help I started to get really angry. Ugh why isn't anyone around! Why can't they just come over here, I mean it is pretty obvious that they can hear me, they have VAMPIRE hearing.

As I was getting more agitated I started to feel the wind speed pick up. Great what else can happen? As the wind speed was picking up I started to feel my eyes changing colors. When I went to search for a mirror I started to feel the wind pick me up and take me to where I want to go. When I found a window in a random corner of a castle, not to far off from where I last was, I was shocked to say the least. My eyes were a bright red. This red was not like the eyes of James and his coven, nor was it like the Volturi's. This red was a candy apple red. It was bright and exuberant. I had to start taking deep breaths to calm down and contain myself from another meltdown. As I felt myself calming down, the wind started to calm down as well. When I looked back into the mirror it seemed that my eyes went back to what they originally were. Weird.

"HEIDDDDDI! You better get your vampire butt over here NOW! Before I get lost in this corridor and die from starvation." I yelped. Maybe that will get her attention. All of a sudden I had company. I turned around to see three more people joining me. I recognized Heidi, with her long beautiful mahogany hair, as one of them. But I didn't recognize the two men next to her.

"Hello Bella, you sure did put a damper on this corridor didn't you." She said to herself amusingly.

As soon as she said that I took in the damage I made to the area. There were what seemed like priceless painting snapped in half. Precious gold frames were tattered and barely hanging on to one another. Gorgeous greek marble statues of legends were beheaded. Windows were cracked and shattered. The only thing that was still okay was the floor, if you keep on sweeping it for the next 20 years. Oops it looks like I caused a-lot more damage than I had meant to. Heidi saw my worried expression and tried to make me feel better.

"Oh don't worry about it Bella we do this too all of our rookies. Oh and bye the way this is Felix." She pointed at a huge man,

Felix was tall and thick through the shoulders. His size can rival Emmet. Felix was of a slightly olive complexion- it looked odd combined with his chalky pallor. His hair was a midnight black and it was cropped. He was dressed in light washed jeans, and a blue and white stripped collared shirt.

"And this over here is Demetri." she said directed me to the man next to her. Demetri was extremely tall, he did not look at muscled as Felix, but you were able to see the indentations of his muscles under his white hanes shirt. He also had a weird olive complexion just likeFelix. He had jet black hair that waved to his shoulders.

"Damn! Heidi wasn't kidding when she said that you were different. Look at the injury you put on this room. I have never seen another rookie do all of this. Hell I am pretty sure Felix over here wouldn't even be able to do this." Demetri said vehemently.

"When you say other rookies did this what do you mean?"

"Ugh I hate when we have to explain this. We only save humans who we think will have a great performance as a vampire. Therefore we send them off for a meeting with "Aro" and they end up in a random corridor. We hear them screaming but we wait until they discovered their power to come and get them." Felix explained.

"Bella I think we should actually take you to Aro, so that he can take an analysis on your power. It is very strange and vague right now." Heidi said congratulatory.

"Only the best get to go down to Aro and discuss their power. That means you are stacked Bella. Damn! Who knew a cute little thing like you can be so lethal." Demetri praised.

"Oh don't be nervous. You look so giddy. This is such an honor, at least think about it in this way. If your power was to shoot little soap bubbles then they probably would've abolished you by now." Heidi said cheerfully.

Oh since that was supposed to make me feel better. Heidi then proceeded to turn the other way and walk down the hallway. We all just stared at her grace, she stopped and turned around. She wagged a finger towards us signaling for us to follow her. As we crept behind her walking through the dark and haunting hallways. The only light shining through was from the small windows at the top of the high walls. Soon enough we were at doors made out of pure marble. Humorous I thought considering our skin looks like we are made out of pure marble. Heidi knocked on the door with us three in tow.

"Come in Bella, and Bella only." Aro said pleasantly.

"Well Bella it seems that this is your stop. We uhh gotta go, BYE!" Felix stammered. The other two following behind. Traitors. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and walked in.

When I walked into the room I was floored. The room had books upon books covering the walls. There was one wall without any books, but instead it was plastered with old pictures. I began skimming the wall for that one picture I would never forget. Bingo! It was the one in Carlisle's study. It was him and the three brothers. Sigh, I miss that study, yet it had nothing on this mother of a study. Aro then cleared his throat snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well dear Bella it seems that you have passed and now I am going to help you identify your powers. So tell me, when you activated your power how were you feeling?" Aro inquired.

"I was feeling really annoyed, mad, and agitated. No one was listening to me and I just wanted some help."

"Thats good so it seems you can access the power and control of wind when you are mad, is there anything else that happened?"

"My eyes turned a candy apple red. It was pure red no black around the outsides like I had just drunken human blood. It was a red that I have never seen before."

"Never have I heard such a power like this. I have belief that whatever feelings you have will control a different element. I am going to try and make you sad now Bella. Darling please don't take any of this too heart I just want to access your true emotions do you understand?"

"I fully understand Aro whatever it takes right?"

"Precisely, now do you remember the day when Edward left you all alone in the forest?" That sentence right there just caused its own little rip in my now dead heart.

"How he said that you were merely a distraction for the time being." Rrrip. Just another tear.

"How he said he doesn't want you anymore?" Rrrrip, another gash in my dead heart.

"That he didn't want you to come with him and his family after you tried to persuade him to let you." Rrrrrip yet another scrape. It was starting to get unbearable now.

"Don't worry Bella just let your emotions free. Or how Edward is tired of pretending of being something he is not." By Aro just saying his name let out a whimper from me.

"Oh do you not like when people say his name Bella. Do you detest this name? The name Edward? Your only true love that goes by the name Edward Anthony? The love that you thought could last for an existence whose name I believe was Edward Anthony Masen? The love that left you all alone, since you were just a time filler during his time in Forks, and oh wasn't his name Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Sad isn't how you named yourself after him knowing that you would never be able to have his name tagged onto yours anyway. Isn't it Isabella Marie **Swan?**" Aro finished off his onslaught of realizations that I feared to confront.

Now I started to sob very heavily. Tears flowing easily out of my eyes. Just letting everything wash right out of me. The room started to turn into a grim gray. The cackle of thunder surrounded the house. The sparks of lightening luminescence the sky. You were able to her patter of rain drops on the roof. I started to feel color return to my eyes. I started to look frantically for a mirror to see what color they had become. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Aro who was sporting a grimace.

"I am so sorry my dear Bella. I just wanted to evoke the emotions out of you to see what would happen. I don't care that you lied about your name, for all I care you can keep your name as Masen, it suits you. Just don't leave us yet. I want to help you control your power and learn more about it for future preferences just don't leave and don't be upset." Aro said all of this in a whirlwind. He also handed me a mirror to look at. The mirror looked almost as fragile as Aro looks.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes have become a beautiful sky blue. I hand the mirror back to Aro and say,

"Aro it's okay thank you for helping me with everything. There is nothing for you to feel sorry about." I still couldn't get over my eyes. But as soon as they appeared, they disintegrated.

"I'm sorry to say this Bella, but we are not done yet."

* * * * * * * *

Hours later I was done. The emotions have to be very extreme to have the powers work. I have to be super happy for it to be cloudy out, since I would be able to go out in the daytime. My eye color would be a bright yellow. I have to be really upset for it to be a thunderstorm. My eye color will be a sky blue. For a tornado and extreme weather conditions, I have to be really angry and agitated. The color my eyes turn are a bright red. When I feel true passion it gets very chilly out, yeah I know that one is kinda bogus, but what other vampires do you know that can do that? And my eyes turn a purple color.

My other powers are being able to blush, cry, and eat human food. If it weren't for my inhuman beauty, my super speed and strength, you could've sworn I was still a human. I also still contain my shield. Aro is going to work with me on all my powers, but more importantly he is going to help me try and control the weather freely without having to use my emotions. He thinks that since I am new with my powers the colors of my eyes are more pronounced. Yet as I get older and more experienced it will only change the color by a tint. We're also going to try and expand my block to others around me.

I've got a long and hard road in front of me, yet I don't plan on staying with the Volturi forever. They will just help me set up all my powers for myself, and I hope I will be able to leave freely and set up my own coven just like the Cullens had. A girl can dream can't she?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: how did you guys like this chapter? Did you like all of her powers??? if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know. I want feed back on this story so I know if it is good or not, I want to know what the people reading this think that way I can make the story what you guys want. Ok so I am looking for 10 reviews for this chapter I don't care if the reviews or just a smiley face or just one word saying good ok or even bad even though I hope none of you think that. I also love long review ;) ok so anyway please review and I will post the next chapter the day or the day after I get my 10th review just like i did with this chapter :) **IMPORTANT** ok there is something big i want your opinions on, do you think when Bella meets the Cullen's again Edward should recognize Bella and try to win her trust back or do you think he should not realize it's her and she will go by Elle or something and he will think he is falling for someone who happens to look and act a lot like Bella but he won't know it's actually her until she tells him? let me no which one you prefer in a review :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 MONTHS LATER

I have been with the Volturi for the past 6 months. The Volterra castle kinda reminds me of a high school. The special guard being the popular group. The special guard consist of Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, and me.

When I first met Jane she was a bit apprehensive towards me. She never liked when Aro payed someone else more attention than Jane. But I assured her that I mean no harm and that as soon as I get my powers mastered then Jane would be the center of attention again. After that I think she started to warm up to me. As for Alec, well Alec was another story. He was like the little brother that every girl dreaded of. He was always in my room annoying me, he would never leave me alone. But as soon as Aro walked into the room he acted like a complete angel. More like a devil in disguise.

Heidi and I have became more closer than imaginable. She was the one I can confine in. I would tell her how I wanted my life after I left the Volturi. How I never wanted to find a new love, how he would always be my one and truly even if he didn't want me. Heidi also started to help me get some fashion sense. She was able to do what Alice never imagined she can accomplish. Heidi was able to also tell me about her hopes and dreams. She was always secretly in love with Demetri. Yet he would always flirt with every girl, therefore Heidi never mustered up enough courage to tell him how she felt.

Demetri was my parter in crime. After the first day of me being there he gave me a map of the castle, telling me who the best people to prank on were. Apparently he saw promise in me as an accomplice. Demetri thought that since I was new here then no one would suspect it was me. Boy were they wrong, We pulled the best pranks possible. One of them was when, one day it was too sunny for Heidi to go out and get humans for them to eat. So they always kept a stash of blood in the kitchen. Demetri and I thought it would be funny to switch all the blood with tomato paste. And lets just say that they never eat the kitchen blood anymore.

Felix is my overprotective big brother. Another trait I brought into my vampire life was clumsiness. It wasn't all the time, but on occasions I would be able to fall over thin air. Well Felix being caring big brother he is would always somehow be there to catch me. He definitely has an internal alarm clock that goes off whenever I am about to trip. Felix has the biggest crush on Chelsea and it is so cute!

Chelsea was part of the "nasty group". It consisted of Chelsea, Tiffany, and Brittany. Brittany and Tiffany were twins who were changed during the roaring twenties. They were flappers, and the flappers on their dress scent their scents to a desperate vampire in need of human blood. He bit into both of the girls but he was too exhausted to continue so he collapsed. The girls were able to crawl their way over to a forest to finish their transformation. Brittany had beautiful sandy blonde hair that was cut into a bob. Tiffany had the same hair color but had soft tendrils flowing down her back. Chelsea had fire engine hair that was cut into angeles. Chelsea was the nicest of the group, yet she had no where else to fit in so she just hung out with the two witches anyway.

Brittany's power was pretty lame. She was able to evict any smell from herself. Kinda like she had every possible perfume in her system. Tiffany's power was able to sway peoples thoughts. You may want one thing, but as soon as Tiffany unleashes her power upon you, you immediately think like her. Luckily for me I was able to be unaffected by that power. Chelsea's power was kinda like one of mine. Chelsea was able to guard anyone she wanted from any kind of powers. She is Aro's personal guard. It seemed as Chelsea liked Felix too, but Brittany and Tiffany didn't like anyone outside of their clique. I'll have to take care of those two little pests.

As I was sitting at the dinning table eating my spaghetti and meatballs, oh did I mention I eat human food therefore I don't need to kill humans to feed off of. I heard a commotion going on in the main chambers. I heard muted voices going back and forth. One of the voices I recognized as the so awfully cheery Aro. Yet the other one I couldn't pinpoint. As I tried to listen in harder all I could feel was pain being ripped throughout my body. This voice sounded hurt and defeated.

As I made my way closer the sentences started to sound coherent.

"Please Aro I can't go through this misery anymore, just kill me please." The mysterious voice pleaded.

"I'm very sorry my boy, but I cannot do that you have so much talent within you, I would never waste that kind of talent. As a matter of fact I just discovered great talent right near where you and your family use to reside. What was it called, Spoons, Washington?" Aro said enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry but I really don't care. All I care about was is her, and now she is gone. She drover her and her car over a cliff. There is no need for me to live without her alive."

"I'm really sorry son, but I would never allow myself to do that to my dear friend Carlisle. Taking one of his own."

Thats when I realized it was him. He was here under the same roof as me. It seems that he can move on so easily after he left me. He didn't go to the Volturi to get killed after he left me, it wasn't so unbearable for him that he wanted to kill himself. So it was true, he didn't want me after all. A small whimper escaped out of my chest. It now started to drizzle. He then lifted his head.

"Aro do you smell that, it smelt just like her. Freesia. Oh how god loves to play tricks on me. Is there someone else here with us." He inquired. Well I guess that was one thing that he looked for in a girl, the smell of freesias. I wonder if she was a brunette as well.

"Umm not that I know of, excuse me I have to deal with something for one second."

And with that Aro rose up from his thrown and ascended in my direction. He approached me, and gave me a look to follow him. We arrived at his study, he took a seat behind his desk with a strictly business face, while I took the seat directly across from him.

"Well Isabella it seems that you were ease dropping on my conference. Did you know the fellow I was talking to?" Aro said grimly.

"I'm so sorry Aro, its just well that was him! He was the one that abandoned me and moved on so quickly, the one to now have his new love ripped away from him. I wonder how it feels for him. He deserves at least that much."

My mood started to change from heartbroken to infuriated. The rain stopped, although now a howling gale started outside of the castle. The blue left my eyes, but now I started to feel the red.

"Dearest Bella I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?" Aro asked.

I started to go through the cycle Aro taught me whenever my emotions were going haywire. First step, taking unnecessary breaths through my nose then out through my mouth, repeat cycle 10 times. Close your eyes and then open them very slowly, repeat 4 more times. Finally do these two steps at the same time, only do it once. I started to feel better immediately. The weather also started to die down as well.

"Now Isabella, he has come to me in regards of him losing his only love, and he wants to be killed. I want your utmost opinion on this Isabella, what do you want to do. Have him live, or have him killed?" Aro posed.

A flash went through my head. All the joyous memories me and Edward went through together. And then I went through the tough ones, like when we first met, when James almost killed me, my eighteenth birthday, and then our last time together, the time he left me all alone in the forest.

I was convinced myself that I would be able to live, just as long as I knew he was somewhere out there. Knowing that he was living and finding a new "distraction" would always hurt me. But knowing that he wasn't just sulking like I was always gave me inspiration to do something. Yet without him on this world would give me no meaning. Then the darker vengeful Bella appeared.

He wants to die because he lost his love. Why not make him live just so he can go through the excruciating pain that I went through when he left me. Make him wallow in his own self pity of losing his "love".

GAH! Why am I so selfish? So far the only reasons to keep him alive were so that I have inspiration and a reason to live, or so that he can feel the hurt that I felt. So far the only reasons for living weren't very good ones. Maybe I should just let him die.

No! I cannot let him die, I don't even know how I conjured up that thought. No he cannot die. Carlisle and Esme would be heart broken. Just thinking about Esme's hurt and crushed face made me want to cry again. I would not take away Carlisle's first son. As for Alice, she would lose all her "pixie magic". I cannot even imagine an Alice that isn't hyper and bouncing around the walls. Emmet would miss his brother that he would love to bother. Under all the bantering there was brotherly love, and I would not take that away from them. Even though Rosalie always seemed indifferent to Edward she would miss him. He was the first one ever to deny her love, and well for Rosalie you would think she wouldn't want him in her life, yet she always needed someone to keep her in check. Jasper would have at least five times as much grief and sadness than everyone else. He would have his own sadness of losing a brother that understood his struggle with being a vegetarian, but he would also have to carry everyone else's sorrow that radiated off of them. No Edward had to live. If not for me, than for his family. And with this epiphany I finally was able to release all the despair Edward had left behind in my heart when he left. It would always be there of course, but in a lighter load.

"Aro, you have to let him live. Tell him things will brighten up in his future. Do anything to convince him that everything will be okay. Just try anything. After you decline his wishes, please call Carlisle to pick him up and take him home. We wouldn't him to attract us anymore attention now would we?" I actually handled this pretty well.

"As you wish Bella. I respect your decision. They now live in London, therefore Carlisle might want to bring his family to gather Edward. I know you won't want to confront them. Furthermore, maybe you would like to go to Forks and collect the last of your valuables? This seems like the perfect time. You can even bring Heidi! You two will have so much fun, don't worry I can buy you and Heidi tickets, and rent you the best hotel in Seattle. Just thinking about this is getting me all giddy. Now go shoo you have to pack." After Aro finished rambling I ran to the special guards corridor.

I had to take the long way just so I can avoid the main chamber, where Edward resided. Ever since I came upon my epiphany it doesn't hurt that much when I say his name now. Hmm I should have more epiphanies. As my mood went to overly chipper, my eyes started to turn a beaming yellow. The once sparking sun was now covered by fluffy huge clouds. When I finally reached Heidis' door as I was about to knock I heard Heidi confront someone.

"Demetri listen we need to talk." Heidi said timidly. That was the first time I have ever heard Heidi timid and shy.

Okay I guess I can ask Felix since Heidi and Demetri are obviously going to be talking for a while. As I walked across the hall to Felix's room I lifted my hand to knock on the door. As soon as I was about to bang on it I heard Chelsea's voice in here. Weird, Chelsea's room isn't Felix's last time I checked.

"Felix I cannot take this anymore, I need to tell you something." Chelsea said forcefully. I guess my plotting to get these two together wasn't needed after all. Well that put a damper on my chipper mood.

I walked across to the twins room. I listened and all I heard was a blow drier and a video game. Phew thank you, now I can ask Jane. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. I then heard Janes girlish voice.

"You can come in!" I opened the door to see Alec playing rock band. He looked at me and offered a small wave and a smile. I then turned around to the bathroom to see Jane straightening her short cropped hair.

"Hey Jane, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Forks, Washington to retrieve the rest of my valuables? You would need to get packed right now. Aro booked us the best hotel in Seattle. We would leave tonight and get back next week. So do you want to join me?" I asked her hopefully.

Jane turned off her blow drier and stood there for what felt like forever and pondered. She then gave me a huge grin.

"Sure Bella I would love to come with you. But only under one condition. You let me dress you and pick out you wig the whole time we are there. We wouldn't want someone to find out you are the 'dead' Bella Swan reincarnated now would we." She said all of this while still containing her signature grin on her face.

"Sure Jane whatever you want."

And with that I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to my room. Before I walked in I braced myself for one crazy week that I have ahead of me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so there is going to be some crazy stuff going down at Forks but you will only get to find out what that is the day after I get 15 reviews so everybody reading this should be clicking the green box to review because if you just think somebody else will why should I how do you no that everybody else isn't thinking the same thing. Plus I except anonymous reviews so anybody can review even if you don't have a user name!!! ok so I changed the ideas a little bit and I still need your opinion, I'm not saying I will do what you say but I want to no what the fans want. Should Edward recognize her right away so we are sticking to the vampires mate for life thing and proving that he really did love her the whole time and he was lying in the forest when he left her, or should he be too depressed to recognize her, she will help him get back to normal piece by piece and when he finally does it's too late. Ok so not too late lol but you get what I'm saying he doesn't realize until a little later. I need to no what you guys think. Ok so I have the next chapter written already but that's the last one I have already written so if you want more you are going to have to review and give me inspiration! REVIEW PLEASE thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As we boarded our plane all these thoughts started to rush through my head. What if Charlie recognizes me. What if Jane won't be able to control her thirst and eats off of one of the kids that I used to go to school with. What if Aro gives Edward his wish of death. At the last one a shudder ripped through me.

I looked at the seat next to me that was occupied by Jane. She had her two earphones popped in and she was bopping her head to the beat of the music. I wish I can still be immature, at least Jane had an excuse. She saw me looking at her with disdain and gave me a smile and her teeth sparkly with teeth glittered. I just shook my head at her and went back into my own thoughts.

Ever since I started my existence I have been trying to convince Aro, Cauis, and Marcus to start feeding of off animals instead of humans. Even though I don't need to eat blood to survive, I still think that it is wrong to kill innocent humans. So far I have nabbed Heidi and Marcus into this idea. Aro is still very resistant to it. but I know he won't last for long considering the fact that he loves me like his own daughter, much to Jane's dismay. Cauis is still wavering back and forth between both choices, he can be such a follower sometimes.

Jane promised me this trip that she would behave herself. She was starting to warm up to the idea of eating from animals. Although it was still hard for her to restrain herself, she was trying. I plugged in my ear phones and turned on my i-POD it was times like this where I wish I can sleep.

*** * * * * * * ***

When we descended our plane in Port Angeles I had a feeling of deja vu. Though this time I wasn't a fragile girl being picked up from her cop of a dad Charlie, about to fall in love with her vampire ex-boyfriend Edward. No this time I was a strong and beautiful vampire, with her "sister" coming to Forks so she can hopefully let everything go and keep moving on. No I was no longer weak Bella Swan, I was no the irresistible Bella Masen.

Jane and I found our luggage pretty quickly. Ours were the only ones that were bright green and bright pink. So much for blending in. As we left Jane just had to hijack the nicest car in the airport. A fire engine red ferrari. As a pulled into the front seat Jane ripped off the licensee plates and replaced them with ones from Volterra. As soon as she stepped into the car I sped off. Ever since I have become a vampire I realized why Edward and Alice loved to drive so fast. The speed and exhilaration is just wild. I darted down the streets to the Port Angeles Mall.

Before we even left Volterra Jane gave me a beautiful blonde wig and bright sapphire blue contacts to wear. And much to my dismay she dressed me in a revealing yet functional outfit. She dressed me up in skinny jeans that were made out of cotton and were a dark charcoal. They had zippers running down the leg. I was wearing a shirt that had a deep v-neckline. It was an empire waist that had a brown quilted belt. It had floral print all over it. Then my shoes were sky high and a metallic gold. Since it was about May here it was not to "cold" for us to bear. Luckily it appeared that there was only clouds in the sky.

As we entered the mall Jane squealed with delight. I had remembered from some of my numerous trips with Alice that for some bizarre reason there was a wig shop here. Since we were going to be here for a week we had to keep changing our look when we went into different towns. As I stalked my way through the mall I couldn't help but to notice the lustful gazes from the men and the glares full of hatred and jealousy from the women. Gah I never knew it was this hard to be beautiful. Jane skipped behind me giving winks and waves to every young teenager boy that passed by her. I suppose she didn't get out much before I came along.

We finally arrived the wig store and Jane went crazy flying around the racks like she was a kid in a candy store. Ugh this was going to be a long day.

*** * * * * * * ***

3 wigs, 4 contacts, and 5 different concealers later we dawned upon the Hilton in Seattle, since that is where we shall be staying during our trip. When we pulled up our car for the valet me and Jane gave him a wicked smile. He then proceeded to stand there with what would seem as drool dripping down his cheek. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and then sauntered over to him and wiped the saliva dripping down his face. I leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"You better close your mouth or you might catch some flies baby."

I then tossed him our keys and told him not to park it to far out. He fumbled them when he caught them, bringing him out of his reverie. Being back in Washington in actually giving me more confidence, I feel like I can even take on Rosalie now for the horrible ways she use to mistreat me. Okay now lets not get to ahead of ourselves. I feel good, but not so marvelous that I can take on Rosalie.

When I knew Jane was traveling behind me I made my way to check in. As soon as we arrived at the front office they immediately checked us in and gave us two keys for the presidential shoot. The bell hop then scurried over to us and started to place all of our bags on the roller. I looked at him innocently and said,

"We are in the presidential suite, thank you." And in the end I gave a huge mega watt smile. Blondes really do have more fun.

And with that me and Jane dashed to the elevator. I realized as we ran that people stared at us in awe. Were we going to fast? No we were barely even jogging. Whatever the reason was I wanted them to stop immediately. Even though I have more confidence I still don't like to be the center of attention. We were the only two in the elevator and I informed Jane on the plan for the week and what we have already covered

**Day One**: Arrive in Port Angeles on a Monday, go to the Mall, and then arrive at our hotel in Seattle. When we are there we relax and call Aro and tell him we are alright.

**Day Two**: Go to Charlie's house and sneak in to get my last valuable items. Stare at everything in my room since now I have photographic memory.

**Day Three**: I will be going on my own without you JANE and go to the Cullens house. At this point I will be trying to get closure, even though the pain might never go away.

**Day Four**: Take Jane to the woods to hunt, you can never be sure. Then after that go try and see Jacob, make sure he doesn't notice me.

**Day Five**: My last and final day here. I will go to the Forks High School to look at the kids from afar just to remember who was who and try to regain my human memory.

**Day Six**: Go to the airport on Saturday and leave for Volterra. By the time we arrive there Edward and his family should be gone.

Jane just kept shaking her head at everything I said, like she was just shrugging me off. Stupid insubordinate 13 year old vampire "sister". We then saw the bell hop up here reeking of swear. Ew did he run up here to beat us? Pathetic. I gave him a nod and a 10 dollar tip and then me and Jane went inside. I ran to get the phone before Jane can so I can talk to Aro first. I knew if I didn't talk to him first then him and Jane would go rambling on for hours. I then remembered I have him on my cell phone and I called him. It rang only once and then Aro answered.

"Hello dear how is it in America?" Aro said anxiously.

"Aro why are you being so vague, you know it is my Bel-" but then he cut me off. And started to talk to someone outside of our conversation.

"Excuse me Carlisle can you and your family excuse me for one second?" I barely deciphered. Oh now I understand. I heard more mumbling and then a gush of wind, what is going on there?

"Okay I am away from them now Bella. I didn't want to tell them that your name is Bella and that you are in Seattle. Wouldn't that seem a little inconspicuous? Now tell me all about it. After we are done talking can you put on little Janey?" Said all of this animatedly.

"Well so far so good. It is true blondes do have more fun. But tomorrow I check out life in the view of a red head. Umm we love the hotel room, yet the workers here are a little too horny and excitable if you ask me. All I had to do was smile at the valet and he had spit dripping down his face. And don't get me started with the bell hop. Well we went to the mall and Jane was flirting with every teenage boy that passed her. I really think you should punish her, well you know our schedule so here is Jane. Bye." I said the last part fast so I can get Aro to vent his anger about Jane with her herself and not me since I was supposed to watch her. The ironic thing is that Jane is older than me.

I threw the phone at Jane's head and she caught it. She gave me the death stare and then whimpered into the phone a measly, Hello. I heard Aro lecturing so then I knew that it was time for me to take a relaxing shower. I got my signature freesia shampoo and conditioner and walked into the bathroom. I saved myself 2 towels and then went into the scolding hot warmer. This was the only time that I actually felt human since my skin was warmer. I massaged the shampoo into my hair as I tried to eaves drop into their conversation. It seemed that everything was fine between them now, I mean he can't be mad at Jane for that long. She is his favorite after all.

I have no idea who Cauis favors, but I know Marcus favors me the most. He is like that cool secretive uncle who lets you have a sip of beer at an adult party. Both of us lost a loved one. His dear Didyme got murdered when him and her were going to escape Volterra and start their own life. I at least knew that he was still on this earth alive and being a vampire. Knowing he is here gives me strength. Well Marcus and I just enjoy each others company, just knowing that there is someone out there that cares for you helps both of us immensely.

By now my shower was done and I stepped out of it to see Jane ripping all of the towels.

"Jane what the fuck are you DOING?!?"

"It's a little thing called payback sister, don't worry about your clothes, I know where they are. Yet you don't." And with that she dashed out of the hotel room.

I can't believe she would do that. Two can play that game. I walked over to her drawers and picked out a nice new pair of underwear, complementary of Jane. I then chose her favorite dress and slipped that on too. My air had already air dried and it had tendrils flowing down my back. Oh won't Jane be happy when she sees me. Although her dress is rather short on me. I lied down on my bed and started to read Wuthering Heights. Jane eventually made it back to our room. She saw what I was wearing but didn't yell or anything. We both said our apologizes and we got ready to go to Forks.

We left around seven and arrived around 10. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be home right now. Yet I saw a familiar car in the driveway. There was a for sale sign on front lawn. What is going on here? Me and Jane parked at the closest house to Charlie's, at least on mile down. We sprinted back and I saw Renee talking to Billy Black. We snuck behind the bushes just at the point where we can hear them clearly without them suspecting anything. Billy then proceeded to talk.

"Renee what I am about to tell you might upset you, or it might now."

"Just spit it out Billy. I had to miss one of Phil's games to come here. And he is all I have ever since she died." Aw she must mean me.

"Well she has something to do with this. Ever since Bella died Charlie became really depressed. Almost like the zombie Bella after the Cullens left, only ten times that."

"Billy what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well last night he was working late at the office, trying to prolong his stay and not go home. Well he left at around one o'clock. He decided to drive and roam through the streets for any misconduct of the law. He stopped at a stop light and waited for it to turn green. It did and then he drove through the empty four way intersection. Then all of a sudden a car comes speeding down the road and crashes into Charlie from the side. The drivers side was hit. I am sorry Renee but Charles Swan was announced deceased this morning at 6:25." Billy said with his voice full of sorrow.

No this cannot be. Not Charlie, why not anyone else? Why Charlie? Thats the only thing that I was able to ask myself. This is all my fault. Jane realized my pain and she hugged me. She said, "I may be really good at inflicting pain, but I am also secretly good at taking it away." She said in a melancholy voice.

I dry sobbed into her shoulder. I wonder who the asshole was who caused this for Charlie. I looked over at Renee whose eyes became glassy. She then started to shudder repeatedly. She looked Billy straight in the eye and then asked the question we were all dying to know.

"Billy, who did this?"

"It was Mike Newton. He was drunk driving. He was the designated driver for him and his girlfriend Jessica Stanely. When he went to tell Jessica it was time to go he found her and Tyler Crowley on top of each other in the bathtub eating one another's face. He then drank one whole bottle of Grey Goose in two minutes. He then decided to leave, and well you know the rest."

I cannot believe it was Mike fucking Newton. I always hated him. He would follow me around like a golden retriever. I guess when I died Mike thought that now he had no choice but to got out with Stanely. Well I guess Jessica did have other choices. Wait is he dead?

"Billy is he dead?"

"No he is severely paralyzed from the waist down. He has to reside in a wheel chair for the rest of his life, just like what I have to do. Um the reason I brought you to this house was because Charlie gave it to Bella but she is deceased so I decided to give it to you to do whatever you want."

"Well you see I already made my decision long before." Then recognition flashed in Renee's eyes.

"Oh my god. You thought that I wouldn't care of what happened to Charlie? He was my first love and I had a baby with him. Of course I would be devastated that he was dead what do you think I am a heartless bitch. I am sorry Billy but I need you to leave my property. RIGHT NOW!"

And with that Billy Black rolled away. This was way too much. Renee cannot put that house up for sale. We all had so many memories in their. Thats when I got my idea.

"Jane follow my lead." I whispered to her. We then emerged out of the bushes toward Renee.

"You are crazy but whatever." Jane said in a voice so low that only vampires can hear.

Once Renee recognized us she started to straighten out her outfit. And she put on a huge smile. I walked up to her and mimicked her smile. I introduced myself first.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth Masen, and this is my sister Jane. We saw the for sale sign up and we would like to buy this house. It is very quaint. I will give you 15,000 dollars for it, and an extra 500 for all of the furniture as well.

Renee looked startled but then quickly composed herself.

"Um sure, do we need to make up an appointment or something?"

"Nope," Jane chipped in, "We have it all in cash with us."

"Wow okay then so here are the keys and that is it. Thank you two so much you don't understand."

"No problem. Thanks. Good bye" I said and then whispered softly,"I love you mom."

She then walked over to her car got in and drove away. Jane gave me a skeptical look and all I did was shrug. We walked into the house and all of my memories started to come back to me one by one. Oh how I missed this house.

"Jane I know you want to see my room, It is the size of your bathroom." I said enthusiastically.

"RACE YA!" she shouted! And started to climb up the stairs. Too bad for her she had no idea where she was going. So I beat her

Before I opened up the door a familiar smell wafted out from my room. I opened up my door slowly. Everything looked just like it did before I left. Except for the person sitting on my bed.

"Hello Bella, I have been expecting you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good? bad? I want to know what you guys think and how you feel about this chapter. I will be mentioning the person who guesses who the visitor in Bella's room is in my next chapters author note. hopefully that will give you all motive to review! okay so anyone can review I just want your guys input. Since I don't really know where this story is headed and I want your guys advice. You can even make fun of my story for all I care. Actually don't make fun of my story. Erase that from your memory. Okay and I tried to make it longer for you guys since I haven't updated in a while. guys I'm kind of disappointed because i didn't get 15 reviews like I asked for but i decided to post this up anyway for the people who did review! I feel like i am only ****writing this for myself considering the fact that no one even reads this story :(. okay well give me feedback so that i can get hope? LOVE YAS! **

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was to utterly shocked to speak. How, what, and why was this person doing here? Them and their family promised to to never interfere with my life again. They didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to me. I thought that she had loved me as a sister, I understand that she had to support her husband at his time of need. Yet she didn't even give me the time of day in the end. Thats when I snapped out of my shock and took in my surroundings.

Jane had now moved from the doorway to the window, which was right next to my bed. She was in a snarling defensive position. Jane was ready to pounce as soon as I gave the orders for her to do so. Even though Jane can be sitting down lazily and take her down with the flick of her fingers. I decided that now was the time to take control of the situation.

"Hello Alice, I wish I can say that I have been expecting you too. But this is as much as a surprise as you leaving me in September." I said with a devilishly sweet smile on my face.

As soon as I said that I saw Alice flinch. Good, my pain was at least 100 times maximized than that. If she thought that she can just stroll into my room and become best friends again, then she had another thing coming.

"Bella I just wanted to justify myself after everything that has happened." She pleaded.

"Oh so you are just here to release your guilt. Wow Alice, how thoughtful of you. Now you can just give me your pity story, and then you will be on your way out, won't you?" I said glaring at her.

"Before I tell my side of my story let me tell you something Ms. Bella. The old Bella that I knew would be understanding and probably astatic to see me right now, she would never hold grudges. But this new Bella is acting so icy and frigid. If I hadn't known who you were, and if I wouldn't be able to tell that that wig is totally fake. I might've been able to mistake you for Rosalie." Alice said proudly.

"Well you see Alice. When your whole supposed "family" and one true "love" leave you, you have to grow a back bone and take no prisoners. Sure maybe in a couple of years I will be able to forgive you, but right now there is a huge possibility that that will never happen. Jane, can you please leave the room and go hunting for some nice Mountain Lion while me and Alice chat."

I finished the last part looking straight at Jane. She shot me back a pleading look, while I just starred more daggers at her. She let out a huge sigh and then waltzed out of the door. I then turned my attention back to Alice and urged her to explain herself. She then cleared her throat and started her story.

"Well you know how Jasper attacked you on your birthday right?" I proceeded to nod my head not wanting to waste yet another minute of my eternity replaying that scene.

"Your beloved Edward then decided that it was not safe for you to be around us anymore. He knew that you would never leave him, so he left you."

"Alice, what are you talking about? Edward left me because he didn't want me anymore. I was just one huge distraction. Something to catch his eye for the time being. Sure he loved me at one point, but he was never in love with me. Not at all like how he had imprinted marks onto my heart forever."

I finished sadly. My eyes then started to turn that special tint of blue. I was supposed to try and control my emotions since then the weather would go haywire. But you know what if I am having a crappy day then so will the rest of Forks. Let it rain mother nature. Then when I let my powers go, I head the pit pattering of the rain drops on the roof. Alice didn't seem to catch on that that was me. Thank god.

"Edward left to save you. He didn't want the life for you that you are living in now. He thought that leaving you would be protecting you, apparently he was mistaken. Now Edward convinced our whole family that what he had decided was best for you. Once he has something decided he will not change his mind. He is almost as stubborn as you are. We all were yelling at him that he was wrong and that you shouldn't separate soul-mates, yet Edward had already made his decision. Now Edward ordered Jasper to leave first and I couldn't be apart from my Jazz at his time of need. So I left with Jasper. Edward didn't want to give you any clue on what was going on so he informed me that I couldn't say bye to you. Once we left I didn't talk to him until he decided he wanted to leave for Volterra, but that is a different story. Bella what I am trying to say is that I never wanted to leave! It was all Edward's stupid idea, god Bella you should see him. He is a mess."

And after the past few months I can tell that Alice had changed slightly. She no longer held the spark in her eyes. She didn't hold her body well, it was slightly humped, slouched in a way. While she was saying all of this she was walking around the room, but it was not her usual graceful walk, no she was shuffling barely even lifting up her two feet. Maybe I really could forgive Alice. She was my best friend after all, she would never intentionally hurt me. Wait! Is all of this about Edward true?

"Alice, I know it sounds like we are going around in circles, but Edward left me in the forest after he convinced me that he didn't want me anymore. I have no doubt that you might be telling the truth about your story, but Edward could've lied to you guys just to get away."

"Ughh Bella I am not going through this anymore. If Edward wants to clear everything up then he can come and find you. Oh wait damn it. Edward can not know about the fact that I looked for your future." She answered in a frustrated tone of voice.

I questioned her with my eyes, she then took a huge sigh.

"Since he didn't want us to interfere with your life anymore he made me promise him that I won't go looking for your future. But sometimes the visions come involuntarily, and I was already so attuned to looking for you that us seeing each other just struck at me. At first I was confused since you were supposed to die. Our family attended your funeral. But then when I started to look at the vision more clearly I realized that you had become a vampire. I had to keep this a secret for the longest time, especially because of the fact that Edward can read minds. Luckily for me he was out hunting when I got this vision. Therefore me and Jazz will have to do some traveling for the next 30-50 years so we can be away from the family. Ooh maybe we can go to Paris for a few years."

"WAIT ALICE! I can't make you leave your family and Edward just to keep my existence a secret. No Alice, I cannot ask you to do that for me." I pleaded with her, I knew how it felt to be separated from your family.

"Oh shush Bella. This is the least they owe me for forcing me to leave my best friend. And my best friend how you changed. I love the wig and contacts, what is the occasion?" She then started to playfully ruffle my hair.

"Well Alice if you can or cannot tell, I kinda look like the old Bella. That would be a tip off for the fact that I technically didn't die. So Jane and I went to the wig store and got some necessities. Oh and by the way my name is Elizabeth Masen, for all those care. It is just for now."

"Oh Jane. I don't like her at all. She is to immature for you to hang out with Bella. She looks like she will blow her circuit in any minute. You need me back in your life." She protested.

"Well Alice, I personally like Jane. You just need to get use to her. You can reenter my life discreetly so that no one notices. But Jane and I have to leave on Saturday for Volterra. Maybe you can join us."

As soon as Alice was about to speak but then her eyes went blank and I think she was having a vision. Jane then decided to make her grand entrance and grace us with her presence. I then took her appearance in. Jane's tank top had holes all over it, her jeans were now even more ripped apart. Jane's hair was in a weird disarray. Her clothes were spotted with blood all over them. But from what I can smell that was no animal blood, that was human blood. To confirm my suspicion her eyes were a beat bloody red.

I looked over to Alice to see how she was taking this. She didn't look to surprised. I suppose this was her vision. Jane looked at me sheepishly and then started to speak to me, but her eyes were pointed at the floor.

"Bella I am so sorry. I was out hunting like you said, and then I smelled him. The most beautiful smell possible. It made my mouth water and eyes glaze over. I had to have it. So I did. But then I heard police sirens. Apparently this kid was under close watch because he had just caused a car crash. He was in a wheel chair. But once the cops got there I sprinted all the way over to Canada just to make sure that I was going to be okay. Once I felt that the coast was clear I came back here. I just kept on thinking how upset and disappointed in me you will be." She said all of this in a soft murmur.

"Oh no, we have to get out of here now." Alice stated.

"Alice don't jump to conclusions, Jane did you make it look like it was an animal attack?" I inquired.

"I couldn't control myself, so yes it looks like a stray bear attacked him." She said looking at the carpet.

"No but you two do not understand. Jane had called Aro for advice and at that time Edward read his mind. Don't worry Bella Edward didn't hear about you."

"Alice so what if your family knows?"

"Bella if you want to remain a secret then you better leave right now. My family is having a much shorter visit then expected. I'm terribly sorry but we need to gather all of your bags and catch the next flight out of here."

"Okay, I understand. Alice thank you for explaining to me why you left, but I still don't believe Edward's story. That isn't your fault at all." I told Alice sincerely.

"Aw Bella I am soo happy we can be best friends again! But only to be torn apart again." She went over and hugged me while saying all of this.

I know it might sound cooky to accept Alice's apology so quickly. But I love Alice like my own sister. I suppose i am acting like a complete hypocrite and that i am eating my own words. But sometimes sisters will go through spats, but they always forgive each other in the end. Maybe I forgave her to quickly, but I was going to have to eventually. Especially when she was going to unleash her puppy dog eyes.

"And Jane, I believe that we will become the best of friends." Alice went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh and don't worry about cheating. My husband Jasper has a hard time in this life too, since he use to partake in the vampire wars down south. All you have to do is keep your head up and try to change your ways. If Bella believes that you can do this than I do too." Alice finished with her signature pixie grin.

Jane barely lifted her head and looked into Alice's eyes. I think she accepted the fact that her eyes were sincere, because she barely cracked a smile at her.

"That's the spirit. Now okay girlies lets get our stuff together and get the hell out of here. Bella we will give you a moment to remember all of your stuff. Even though you bought the house, clever Ms. Masen." Alice said while pushing Jane out of the door with her.

Once they left I started to try and remember some times here. My eyes finally rested upon the rocking chair Edward would sit on and watch me sleep. A small whimper escaped through my chest. I went to sit on it and started to rock back and forth.

After all the times he had told me he loved me how was I not supposed to believe him. Although every time he said he loved me there was always doubt within me. Why would someone so beautiful like him love someone so plain and ordinary as I use to be. Edward had the most beautiful bronze hair, always in a disarray, like they had a mind of its own. Then his deep liquid topaz eyes that held so much knowledge and yet so much pain at the same time. He had the most perfect angular chiseled jaw that any male model would die for. Although he was lanky he had serious muscles. And when we were in the meadow when his skin glistened like a thousand crystals, it was the most beautiful sight to see. I still remember what Edward said when I told him he was beautiful in the meadow.

"You think this is beautiful Bella? This is the skin of a killer. I kill people, I even wanted to kill you when I first met you."

The idea that someone so beautiful can actually love me didn't make sense to me, thats why I accepted the fact that he was leaving me so quickly. That is why I did not fight him and call him out and say that it was a bluff that he truly didn't mean it. I then kept rocking back and forth trying to regain my composure.

I got up and went to the dresser to look if I want to bring anything with me back with me to Italy. I noticed a scrap book on it. I opened it up and felt a gash go straight through my heart. There were pictures from the night I was attacked from Jasper. I saw one picture of me and Charlie, ESPN was playing in the background. After at looking at that picture more past memories came back to me involving Charlie. My first fishing trip, going to Disney Land with him because I couldn't stand being stuck in here, all those moments leading up to my last with him. I slipped that picture out of the binder and stuffed it into my wallet so that I will always have a piece of Charlie with me.

As I started to walk to my door I walked on one piece of wood and heard a creak on it that shouldn't be there. I bent down to check on it and I inspected that it wasn't nailed to the floor completely, like something was placed under there. I tore off the piece of wood, and underneath it was a wilted freesia. It probably had been beautiful when it was in its prime. Which must of not been that long ago since it hasn't completely disintegrated yet. Almost about 6 months old. I plucked one of the petals and also put it in my wallet along with the picture of Charlie. I threw the rest of the flower in the garbage.

I arose and continued to the doors and lifted all of my bags that I had brought up with me when I raced Jane. I switched my wig to a brown one with a red tint to it, it had curly waves throughout it. I changed my contacts to a chocolate brown, it was almost identical from my old eyes. At the time being I wanted to keep a little bit of me still there so I didn't veer to far off from my regular looks. I was wearing comfortable clothes since the flight was direct and we were making no stops in the next 15 hours. I was dressed inKnowing that Alice has no patience I mustered all of my stuff and left the room sensing that I will be back again over time.

When I got downstairs I realized that Jane had changed her outfit, since it would be a little strange for a quote, unquote thirteen year old to have blood all over their clothing. Jane also borrowed a pair of my contacts, since her eyes were a bright red. Alice was just bouncing around, ready to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay lets go, Alice do you mind if we take your car? I want to leave mine here to show that someone actually lives here."

"Sure, I will be staying in Forks anyway. My family's plane is about to land in about thirty minutes so lets get our butts in gear." Alice said cheerfully.

Once we got into the car Alice started to speed to the airport like a maniac. If I thought that Edward had been a fast driver, then Alice belongs in NASCAR. When we arrived Port Angeles I texted Aro that we were coming home earlier then expected, as in we are catching the next flight available. It still amazes me that Aro can be one of the most powerful vampires, yet still not be able to open and send text messages.

As we ordered our tickets and started to make our way towards the exit I noticed that Alice had left us. I started to look around for her and then that's when I noticed them. The same family that abandoned me in September. They all looked virtually the same beautiful vampires, except now they look tired, hopeless, and more dead then possible. I immediately put my shield around myself and Jane.

Emmet didn't look like the same big brother that I use to know. His eyes that were always filled with humor and mischievous, now contained sadness and woe. Oh how I longed to hear one of his booming laughs.

Rosalie of course looked beautiful. But she too looked worse for the wear. It's probably the fact that Emmet is upset which got her down. Since the old Rosalie was never deterred over something stupid.

Esme still had her beautiful carmel hair. Yet now her usual mother like appearance looked broken down and defeated. Maybe it was because her first son, Edward, wanted to kill himself over a silly girl. I still wish that I can be that silly girl.

Carlisle had his arm wrapped around his lovely wife. His eyes looked more tired than before. He held his body rigid and slumped. I was able to detect that he yearned for his old family.

I spotted Alice. She was staring deeply into Jasper's eyes. Sometimes I wondered how they were able to read each other so well. Jasper looked like one of the worse out of the family. He had his own despair, but then you have to add in everyone else's anguish.

Thats when I noticed a figure leaning against the wall. His whole body was collapsing slowly to the floor. His eyes held nothingness. They showed no emotion, none what so ever. It was like he lost the will to live. His clothes were all crumply and wrinkled. His hair was messier than usual, it looked like it needed to be brushed threw a couple of hundred times.

Yet even though he looked horrible, I forced myself to stop and look at his beauty. He was still the person I loved, even though I know the feelings are not mutual. This is the new Edward, post- heartache Edward. She most have been one special girl.

Then Edward lifted his eyes to mine, like he was trying to read through my soul. His eyebrows then furrowed and his eyes then held confusion. Shit! He cannot read my mind, and he knows that I am or use to be the only person who was immune to his gift. I quickly turned around and started to walk very slowly down the airport. I took one glance back at Alice and she gave me a slight nod goodbye. I then grabbed Jane and glided towards the exit.

As soon as we were about to go through the terminal I took one last peek at Edward. He was staring at me intently. I felt the venom start to make its way to my cheeks. No one is able to make me blush anymore since I am so confident. I suppose Edward still has the talent to make me feel embarrassed, yet still beautiful at the same time. Maybe he really did get distracted easily. I pulled Jane by the arm and dragged her into the terminal and we made our way towards first class.

We took our nice comfortable seats. I wonder what could've made all of them so sad. It was probably because Edward wanted to be killed and die. At least I know that they feel as bad as I did when they left me

As I pulled in my earphones I was scarred with the new image of Edward, the cold barren Edward. Now whenever I blink or close my eyes I will be disturbed with this image. My last and final image of Edward, the one that will haunt me wherever I go.

**EPOV**

God most really despise me since wherever I go I am reminded of her. When I went to the Volturi I had smelled her scent, and dare I say I also heard her voice there. But Aro disregarded it and said that I must be mistaken. When I was in the airport I had seen a girl, almost identical to my Bella. Except that this one had a more honey kind of chocolate eyes and red highlights. For some reason this girl was walking with Jane from the Volturi? I might've been imagining things but I could've swore that I saw this look-alike and Alice exchange a look. Haven't I suffered enough pain and hurt so many of my loved ones? I just want my Isabella Swan back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so yes it was Alice!!! sadly not many people guessed who it was, but anyway the people who got it right are... unofficiallyalice and vanessa fajardo. Congrats to you two it makes me sooo happy that you guys got it right! So anyway how was that chapter? You got a little glimpse into Edward's mind to see what he was thinking! Did you like the fact that I added an Edward point of view? Should I do it again? So I do not have the next chapter but I will assure you that I have already started writing it! But since I don't have anymore prewritten I need to space out all of my stories. So whatever I get the most reviews for is what I will write the chapter for faster... so if you want a new chapter I need reviews from you guys. I know some basics for this story but I don't have the whole plot and every little detail planned out yet so if you could give me ideas that way I can write faster and actually have a direction to go in that would be great! Ok so the next chapter will start at 100 years later!!! if you have any ideas on how they should see each other again and if Edward should maybe runs to her and she runs away or something intense let me know in a review, that way I can finish the chapter and post it as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been a long 60 years. I am still with the Volturi, going through the same routine everyday. I haven't been able to break away from Volterra and embark on my own dream of having my own vegetarian coven. I would try and base my beliefs off of a man that I would like to consider my father. No not Aro, although he has been there for me. The man was Carlisle Cullen. I have learned to ignore that little ping in my heart when I mention the Cullen's. Alice has kept her promise since so far there hasn't been an angry Edward storming up to the castle to yell at me for having to be "living". He probably had a ball when he found out i was dead. Al-well.

Though Alice and Jasper come to the castle once a year. They still aren't living with their family anymore since everyone is still grueling over Edward's old mate's death. I wish they were a little sad when they left me. Every time they come over Jasper apologizes to me at least one hundred times every hour. At first I thought it was sincere, now I just find it downright annoying. Though I rest him assure that everything happens for a reason, and if him having to try and suck my blood because I got a paper-cut happened then their must be logic behind that reason, somewhere.

Alice and Heidi get along swell. They both always drag me on their epic shopping sprees. I am fine shopping with either of them alone, but both of them together makes me rather that I was going through my transformation into a vampire instead. Yep it is that horrible. Beware. Oh yeah you are probably wondering what happened between Felix and Chelsea and Heidi and Demetri. Well as soon as I got home I made them spill.

Chelsea had finally admitted her love for Felix, and well when she walked in to tell him that Felix was in an interesting position. Somehow he twisted himself into a pretzel and all Chelsea can do was laugh, And laugh. I heard that whenever she looked at him she would crack up. And if there is one thing that Felix doesn't like is being laughed at. So he ignored Chelsea even when she tried to apologize. May I add that Felix is an expert at holding long grudges. Long as 3 years. Eventually I had to convince him that anyone would have laughed at that sight. And I had to scoff him up also to add a little sense back into him. Now they have been mates for the past 57 years thanks to yours truly.

As for Demetri and Heidi there situation is a little difference. They both admitted that they loved each other and they went into the honeymoon stage. They couldn't spend more than 5 minutes without touching each other in any way. But when Heidi went to fish some humans for the rest of the castle to eat 10 years after they got together she came back after sending the humans to the feeding room to see Demetri and Tiffany in an interesting position on Heidi's bed. If it wasn't bad enough that he was cheating on her, but on Heidi's bed nonetheless. He tried to claim that Tiffany was controlling his judgement and tricked his mind into wanting her, yet we didn't believe him. Demetri is stronger than that and could've stopped it.

Now Heidi and Demetri avoid each other at all costs. Demetri is now with Tiffany so we now have proof that his rotten lie wasn't true. Things have been pretty awkward under the roof of the Volturi castle. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis have all been blatantly blind of all the relationships. Ugh they are so naive.

Although I am on the guard I don't have to be involved in the killings of any sorts. Aro says that I am to precious to lose in battle. Bullshit. He is just to attached to my sarcasm and wit. All I have to do is wrap my shield around Marcus when we have visitors. I have really improved on my powers. Now I can control the elements without having to be sad or happy, or any of that nonsense. I can wrap my shield people as far as 100 miles away.

Tomorrow will be the annual Volterra ball where legendary vampire will attend the castle. Though they all have to be dressed in Masquerades. Today I am planning to ask Aro to let me be free and embark on my own journey. And with that I arise from my bed and go to my closet. Now that I have been alive for 60 years and have been surrounded by fashion gods like Heidi and Alice how can you not obtain a fashion sense? I put on just a pair of jeans and a blue v- neck. Though I did put on my diamond necklace that Aro gave me 30 years back. Even though I do love it, it is more for the sake of kissing up. I walked out of my door and down the hallway for the guard.

As I was walking down I waved hello to Marcus. He had this weird gloomy look in his eyes. I gave him a concerned look, but he just shot me a look to signify that he is all right. Okay, like that wasn't weird or anything. I finally reached Aro's corridor and knocked on his study door. This is where he spends most of his time, researching past powers that vampires had obtained.

"Come In." said Aro

I opened the door and glided into his room. Yep I even lost all of my clumsiness after the past 60 years, but sometimes it comes back.

"Ah my dear Isabella, don't you look radiant. Ah, and you are wearing my priced necklace. Did you know that it once belonged to my dear sister Didyme. How I miss her so."

"Um oh I never knew that. Aro I really need to talk to you about something please. It very important to me."

"Go ahead my beloved daughter." When he said beloved daughter I flinched. God he is making this so much harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Okay so you know how I don't have to drink blood and stuff right?" I waited for him to nod before I continued.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I can start my own coven full of vegetarians since even though I don't feed on blood, I still think that it is wrong to feed on humans. And maybe my coven and I can all go to school and things like that." I said all of this in a whirlwind.

At first Aro's face was livid, but then it became pained.

"But my dear, I created. Don't you want to spend the rest of eternity with your family and the ones who love you."

"Aro, I feel suffocated here. I want to go to school. I want to have a house and a coven to call my own. I don't want vampires to feed on humans anymore and I can help them with that. I can keep a close watch on them and help them adapt to this lifestyle. Please I beg you."

Aro now started to look really mad.

"How dare you threaten everything that I have built here. Vampires who feed off of animals are a disgrace to our community. Heck you're not even a real vampire Ms. I am able to eat human food. And you feel suffocated here! The only reason I hold you back is because I know that you won't be strong enough to even survive out there. So you know what Isabella? No you are staying here, forever." He spat at me.

I felt tears start to boil up in my eyes threatening to pour out.

"Now do we have an understanding?" He asked calmly, like nothing had just happened.

All I did was meekly nod at him.

"Great now why don't you run along and pick out your outfit for the ball tomorrow with Heidi?"

And with that I burst out of the door, just waiting to reach my bedroom where I can cry my eyes out. I don't know what I would do if I weren't able to cry tears. As I ran to my room I suppose I attracted attention. I felt a body running beside me to my room. I yanked upon my door and jumped onto my bed. As soon as i did tears started to gush out. I felt a regular hand start patting my back telling me that it will be okay. Soon enough I saw a piece of paper in front of my face. It had neat writing on it.

_He declined you didn't he Isabella?_

I reached for a pen beside the person and scribed back my answer.

**That was the only thing that I wanted, the only thing that conjures up my mind late at night while I wait for the sun to rise.**

The person snatched back the paper that I handed to them.

_My dear I know how you feel. Aro is just power hungry. I know how it feels to be stuck here. All alone. So that's why I want to help you, escape from here._

**But, but, How? You can't enter or leave without Aro knowing.**

_Don't you think I know that, but what is tomorrow. The day that this castle is open wide on? Where anyone can get in and anyone can get out without their true identities being shown?_

**The annual masquerade ball, Of course!**

_So here's the plan..._

And for the the next few hours we devised our plan. Operation: Freedom.

* * * * * * * *

I rose out of bed the next morning to set up everything that we will need to pull this off. I tried to hear that everyone was out of this corridor so that I can rush down and place my clothes, books, and valuables in my car. I heard not even a whisper so I knew that the coast was clear. I picked up the first 3 boxes carefully, and walked downstairs to the garage. 10 floors later and I was halfway there when I heard people talking around the corner.

I hid behind and heard speaking.

"Tiffany, I don't know what you were talking about. This isn't making Heidi be jealous, if anything this is just tearing us apart." I recognized as Demetri. What is he talking about? Jealousy?

"Demtri, baby calm down. Everything will be alright. I know what I am doing." I heard Tiffany purr to Demetri. I suppose that she was purring. She kinda sounded like she had something stuck in her throat rather.

"No Tiffany. Sixty years, is too long. I want Heidi for the rest of eternity. I already wasted our precious time."

"Ughh dammit Dem. Can't you realize that I love you! And if I can do it then I will make you love me with my powers!" I heard her kinda struggling when a booming laugh escaped Demetri's mouth.

"Oh Tiffany. Sweet naive Tiff. I learned how to not be affected by your mind powers. I'm like Bella now. Except I am only immune to your power. I guess you using it on me for the past sixty years helped me grow an "immune system" against it. So excuse me, but I have got to go to my sweet Heidi."

I heard footsteps walking towards me and a loud shriek from far away. Once Demetri passed me he gave me a skeptical look but then just shook his head. When I heard Tiffany walk around the other corner I continued my sprint to my car. As I reached the garage I checked to make sure that the coast was clear. I walked over to my blue ferrari california and started to pack my stuff in. Since it was a small car, I only took what was necessary. Like money for food, and a place to live. Though I did take a-lot of clothes with me. And all of my books, and my i-pod since how can I forget that. Without music in my life I wouldn't be able to survive.

After I made sure everything was in the car I rushed back upstairs to Heidi's room so I can wait for her. I bolted up all of the stairs and made it in front of her door. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Helllllllo! Who is it?"

"Heidi it's me Bella. Your bestest friend."

"I don't know any Bella's. Sorry, you can't come in."

"Ugh Heidi, I don't have enough time for this. Please, just let me in!" I said exasperated.

"Bella you are such a kill joy." Before I knew it Heidi had opened the door and threw me into a what I believe to be hot shower.

"Heidi, you bitch! I still have my clothes on!"

"Aww shush. Those were so last season anyway."

I shot her a look so that she would leave the bathroom so that I can shower. As I finished getting my hair wet I realized that I didn't have my signature strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I looked on her shelf and all she had was lavender. Oh well guess that I will have to use that then. After I finished rinsing and repeating I turned off the shower, dried off, and put on my robe to meet Heidi in her bedroom so that she can do my hair and makeup.

"Bella, you are going to look more beautiful than usual."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Heidi. Just start with my hair and my makeup and lets stop with the chit-chat."

"Fine, but first let me put on our favorite album." Heidi squealed and ran for her i-POD and hooked it up her Bose surround sound stereo. Soon enough the voice of William Beckett from The Academy Is... filled the room. The album we were listening to was Santi. Their all time best album.

As Heidi was blow drying my hair I did my usual ritual I did, so I can block her out. I would imagine that I was on a beach. I would be walking across the shoreline, looking into the vast ocean. Then something happened that had never happened before in these day dreams. I felt someone next to me. Said person then laced their fingers through mine while we were walking. He was humming a beautiful lullaby. I mustered enough courage to look up into the person. He had unmistakable beautiful bronze hair that was in its usual disarray. And he had a pronounced jaw line that any male model would kill for. And his piercing topaz eyes that cut right into my un-dead heart. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella I have always lo-"

I felt my head being whacked, and I opened my eyes and it was all gone. And I was brought back into reality which was, Heidi.

"If I hadn't have known that you were a vampire I could've sworn that you were dead." Heidi giggled.

"Very funny, are you done yet?"

"Mhmm. I have been done for a while, all you need to do is put on your dress and your mask, and you are all set."

I walked over to her bed and picked up my undergarments and my dress and headed for Heidi's walk in closet to change. I slid on my satin dress carefully. I then got the mask and brought it over to Heidi so she can do it without messing up my hair. **(DRESS AND MASK ON PROFILE. CAR TOO.)**

I felt f Heidi slide it over my face, so that it hung perfectly.

"Wait Bella, just a few finished touches, and perfecto." She exclaimed.

Heidi spun me around so that I can check myself out in the mirror, and I of course recognized that it was me, but every time Heidi does this it gets more shocking and shocking. My hair had banana curls flowing down my back, but the front two pieces were pinned out except for one stray hair that Heidi left there on purpose. My lipstick color were the perfect mixture between dramatic and innocent. She had coded my eyes right underneath the lid with bronze, to bring out my eyes and my dress. The dress was a beautiful Marc Bouwer bronze satin pearlized stone halter empire gown. My mask was blue, gold, and white. It only covered the bridge of my nose and up, and there were slits for the eyes. In my opinion I think that I looked gorgeous and that Heidi really outdid herself.

"Wait, Heidi what time is it?"

"Hmm, oh, it is 4:30. One hour and thirty minutes before the guests arrive, why?"

"Shit I am late." I went up to Heidi, and hugged her. While I was hugging her I whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye Heidi, you were the best friend any vampire fashionista can wish for. And take Demetri back when he asks you, he has a whole lot of explaining to do."

Before she can ask any questions, I was already out of the door. I ran into the dungeon, no one goes in here anymore, and it was sound proof, and by that I mean, vampire sound proof. I softly shut the door, and looked inside to see Marcus already there.

"Excited?" He asked.

"Beyond belief, I just hope everything will work out. I just have this gut feeling that something from my past will meet up with me."

"Stop your worrying. And oh good idea using lavender shampoo so that they won't recognize that it is you when you escape."

"Oh um, yeah I planned that completely."

"Okay so you are all set up and you know what you are doing?"

I shook my head. And I went to complete phase 1. I rushed up the stairs to Aro's study. I knocked on the door, and entered.

"Aw Isabella is that you, well don't you look more beautiful the usual. Maybe you will find a mate tonight." As he said that I shuddered. No one can replace my one true love, Edward.

"Right. I just came in here to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I just was imagining life as a vampire on the outside. Now that I think about it I laugh at how Naive I was."

"All is forgiven Isabella. Now look at the time 5: 45. Time to get down into the main ballroom so we can welcome our guests."

As according to the plan I wrapped my shield around Marcus. We walked into the ballroom and we were all amazed at the sight. There were chandeliers coating the room in crystals. There were silvers drapes covering the windows, and there was a blood red carpet leading to the entrance.

I checked the time again, and it was 6:00 o'clock. I gave Marcus a look and he just nodded back. Aro then ordered us to stand in our rankings in a straight line. At the front were the three brothers. Then Chelsea, than me, then etc. Vampires started to flood in by the dozen as soon as we opened the door. The reason they were all able to make it out here was because I had changed the weather to make it cloudy out.

Some I had recognized from past balls, and some were new comers. Though my favorite guests were the animal blood drinkers. They seem to be the most polite. I checked my clock again and it was 6:15. I continued to greet people for another 15 minutes until most of the people had arrived.

I went down to sit in my seat which was next to Marcus which was in the front of the room. I exchanged a look, and Aro was to oblivious to notice. Aro then went up to speak. As he stood in front of everyone, they all stopped talking immediately. No one wants to disobey the Volturi Bros.

"Hello, and welcome to the 54th annual Volterra Ball. Half way through we will bring in humans so we can feast on them. For the animal drinkers, we have reserved any animal of your choice. And with that I wish that you will all respect the Volturi castle and enjoy the party." Then loud thumping music blasted out of the speakers.

Throughout the first half of the party random people would come up to me and ask me questions like. What is it like to be in the Volturi? Why are your eyes such a strange color? And, What are your powers? Of course it got boring after the same thing over and over again. Though when people came up to me the only reason they knew it was me is since Aro had made me introduce myself to everyone. My mask helped shield my identity pretty well.

The party kept going, and I kept biting my time. Anticipating the next part in our mission. Finally Aro went up the mic to announce that it was feeding time. We asked all of the human blood drinkers to follow him, into the main feeding room. And for all of the animal drinkers to follow Heidi, into the forrest, classy. The majority of the party went with Aro. While the rest went with Heidi. Since all the guards guarding the castle left to go feed, no one was protecting the gates and I can finally escape.

I sprinted down the front corridor to get to the garage when I smashed into someone. He had messy bronze hair that I recognized from somewhere. His face was half covered by a mask that looked like it belonged to the phantom of the opera. He had pitch black lifeless eyes that meant that he needed to feed. I got up at the same time as him, and he pushed my one loose strand of hair behind my ear. I felt something that I haven't felt in 60 years bubble up in me, and I blushed. He gasped at that, and kept running to the garage.

I ran into my car which I had packed earlier this day. I revved up the car and drove to the entrance of the garage, entered the code to open the garage, and left. I just kept speeding down until I was out of Volterra, giggling the whole way. Since now I was free from Aro, and the Volturri, forever.

**EPOV**

Stupid Emmet, stupid Rosalie, stupid family! They forced me to go to this stupid ball. This is all just so stupid! Sorry just another one of my mental breakdowns. I have been having numerous mental breakdowns since she died. I just can't find a reason to roam this world without knowing she was still here. I knew that she was going to pass eventually like every other human. Just it was too fast, and too soon. Only six months had went by. There was too much pain in such a short amount of time to cope with.

By leaving my love I also ripped apart my family. No one is the same anymore. Even Rosalie is upset, probably over the fact that no one is paying attention to her anymore, self-absorbed bitch. Damn it, I know that I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her. As for Alice and Jasper, well they aren't even with us anymore and that just adds more despair into my already aching un-dead heart. Jasper can't even stand to be around me, and Alice needs to be with her mate. Who can blame him, if I were them I would steer clear of myself as well. I wish that I can die, and vanish from the earth.

Suicide seems so easy, like Romeo and Juliet. If my only love were allowed to commit suicide and drive her car over a cliff then why can't I? Yet suicide is out of the question, Carlisle had tried numerous times back when he was first changed. And asking the Volturi to kill me was a horrible idea. Aro wouldn't kill me since he said that my powers were to special to waste. I don't even use them anymore, all I do is lie in my room crawled up in a ball, blocking out everyone else's thoughts. Except for tonight.

My family forced me to go to the annual Volterra ball. For what reason who knows. Probably so they can have a night where they don't have to worry about emo Edward. Selfish these people are, hilarious look who is talking you hypocrite. Leaving the one you love just because you cause her harm and having her die on your account would rip you apart is defiantly not selfish at all. Note the heavy sarcasm. I'm such a jerk.

So back to reality. Here I am walking in half way through the party, so the time is 9 o'clock. My hair is messier than usual, just because I have been so stressed, therefore I have been running my hands through my hair. My eyes were a pitch-less black, since I don't like to feed that much anymore, because it reminds me of how much of a monster I am. I was wearing a phantom of the opera mask where it only covered half of my face and it was white. I was now sprinting down the front corridor because I am late to the party, and if Carlisle found out that I was late to his dear friend Aro's party then he will be very disappointed in me.

As I was thinking I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, so all of a sudden, WHAM. I collides with another body and we both fell straight onto the floor. I looked into the girls eyes and they were a beautiful charcoal brown color, one that I have never seen before, they intrigued me. Her eyes had a look in them. She was wearing an elegant midnight blue mask with gold and white splatters all over. Her scent was a distant one, it was lavender. It smelled to artificial, nothing that I imagined a beautiful girl like this would have. We both got up at the same time, and I got the urge to push that one loner strand behind her ear, and just that I did. A feeling that was so familiar yet unusual erupted within me. Then all of a sudden she blushed! Since when can a vampire blush? Her blush was so enticing, yet I felt so dirty for thinking and feeling such feelings for another girl that wasn't my love. Then in a flash, the girl was gone, running in the opposite direction.

I decided to shake off that moment and enter the ball. Everyone was coming in, and all their eyes either looked bright red, or a liquid topaz, guess I missed out on dinner. I took a seat in the corner and just listened to peoples minds.

_"Oh, cut me off a piece of that."_

One girl thought, and she was looking at me, gross I would rather you gag me with a spoon.

_"That girl is looking smoking over there, maybe I should go ask her to go make out in one of the empty rooms."_

If I were a human I would be choking on my barf from laughing so hard. This guy was looking at what I would assume to be seductively at another girl.

I decided to get up and look around the castle. I walked up numerous stairs, and passed through countless hallways. When I made it to one corridor I walked down to the dead end where a door was there. It was midnight blue and had music notes all over it. I creaked open the door quietly. It had looked like the room had been ransacked. The covers were thrown around everyone, as well as clothes. The only thing that was neat was the piano. It has been awhile since I played, so I thought that I can sit down and play.

When I looked at a piece of paper on the piano there were two compositions on it. One was Claire De Lune, it feels like I just had a stab to the heart. And then there was another one. One that actually confused me more than hurt me. It was my lullaby to Bella. My sweet Isabella Marie Swan. Who would've been 78 at the time if she hadn't committed suicide. How and why did this person possess this piece that I had composed for only Bella. My eyes scanned over the sheet, they were exactly the same. Confused and shocked, I raised up from the pedestal and ran back down to the ball.

I sat back down at my table and just kept staring at the party goers, sigh I have only been here for what an hour and I am already getting bored. I'm just going to make a run for it. Yes, of course. That is exactly what I am going to do. No one will notice my absence, hell no one knows that I am even here, except for that creepy girl from before. Ok on the count of 3 I will just leave. It will be so easy, lickity split. Damn, I really need to stop talking to myself. Okay, one, two, thre-

"Hello my boy." I turned around to see Aro.

Fuck my life, damn it!

"Er, Hello Aro."

"Well how have you been doing since the last time you visited the castle?"

Flashes started to appearing of my last visit here. Me getting on my knees begging to be killed, Aro excusing himself, me smelling the most beautiful freesia smell one that was oh to familiar with hers, them denying me of my wish and sending me away.

"I suppose that I am better than what I was."

"That's splendid. I actually have someone that I would love to introduce to you." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I tried looking through his mind and he thought this,

_Maybe she will stay if he joins the Volturi. Since I know for a fact that he will stay once he sees her._

Who can he be talking about? I would never the Volturi, and why would a girl be able to convince me to stay. There would only be one girl that I would follow anywhere and everywhere. She is gone, and she would never ever join the Volturi, if she were a vampire. Which is very hard to believe in the first place, the fact that she is a vampire.

"Alec, please come over here." Aro said at a normal volume.

A few seconds later Alec appeared in front of us. Aro then whispered something so low and fast that I had no idea what he said, I suppose only a vampire that was used to it would be able to understand. Alec than nodded his head and ran upstairs the direction that I went when I wandered around the castle. Aro gave me a brief smile while we were waiting. A few seconds later Alec came back with a scared look on his face.

"Aro, um sir. This was all that I found in her room. It says that it is for you."

Aro snatched it from him and read it inside his head. Me being the mind reader I am listened to him reading it.

_I'm so sorry Aro that it had to lead to this. You left me no choice but to disobey you and escape. There is nothing here for me anymore, I have bigger and better dreams. Besides, why would you want to keep a disgrace to the vampire world in your coven. No one wants a vampire that isn't even a real one. My most sincere regards._

_-B.M._

Aro then growled aloud. Aro threw the note at Alec who caught it and read it. He started running around informing the guards. They all got sad and shocked faces.

_How can she leave! Is that what she meant goodbye! She would be cryptic about this. God I cannot believe her_. A vampire whom I believe to be Heidi

_Was that why she had all of those boxes this morning. Dammit if only I were paying attention more than I could've stopped her and convinced her to stay. She is a part of the family! Stupid Aro for pushing her to hard and upsetting her._ Said a big body builder type who can rival Emmet.

_Yes! Although I loved her, now I can be Aro's favorite. Best day of eternity!_ Said one of the most frightening vampires, Jane. Don't let her looks fool you, she may look angelic on the outside, but she is the devil in the inside!

"STOP EVERYONE." Aro roared.

All the guards stopped running for the doors, the music stopped immediately, the guests stopped dancing. Just everything stopped.

"She will come back eventually. So don't go looking for her, that is exactly what she would want. She will come back eventually, whether she wants to or not." Aro said confidently. The party went right back on like nothing happened.

For some strange reason I was rooting for this girl to escape.

And that she was escaping to go to me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: hey guys how was the chapter!? I'm pretty sure this is the longest one yet so yay to that! I know that I told you guys in the last authors note that the next chapter would be a hundred years from know and she would meet Edward but I had to sort of explain how she got out of the Volturi and this idea just hit me and hey I threw Edward in there too! Did you guys enjoy hearing things from Edward's POV? Should I continue to do it? DONT WORRY next chapter will be 40 years from now aka the 100 years later this time I promise and I am almost positive she will at least see Edward but maybe it will end right when she does so they don't talk or anything I honestly don't know as of now. If you guys have any interesting ways they can meet again let me know!**

**IM SORRY but this is probably going to be the last chapter until after the summer because I am going to sleep away!!! I know I know but I will write while I am there and try to add them if I get enough time on the computer but if I can't I will update them faster when the summer is over because I will have some more ideas! Please don't hate me!!!**

**Anyway review and give me some ideas in how they can meet and all the drama that will insue! Ok so this is a really long authors note sorry about that lol! REVIEW thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
